


Soothing circles

by sadiembm



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Cute, M/M, Septiplier - Freeform, Serious, and shape tracing, neck nuzzles, part one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadiembm/pseuds/sadiembm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part two of a prompt: shape tracing and neck nuzzles. This is the "serious" take on the prompt if you want the silly one it's called to draw dicks on his arm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soothing circles

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt fic given by imadethisforthereblogs on tumblr  
> I originally posted this under my tumblr blog so you could probably find it there  
> Ifeverfoundpleasereturn.tumblr.com/tagged/septiplier
> 
> Also the term of endearment should translate to my heart, my pulse in Irish Gealic  
> If I remembered it correctly

Today has been a long day The greyed Irishman though to himself as he cradled Mark in his arms. Indeed today had been hard on the both of them, coming out at a live event went about the way they had expected: half the people boo'd and hissed, half the people screamed and half the people thought it was a joke. Jack unconsciously tightened his embrace around his boyfriend, who was still a bit shaken up from the ordeal.  
"Shh, sh'sh'sh, love- it's alright." He whispered into the crown of his lovers head, the soft tangles of wild locks lightly tickling his own face as Mark moved further into his chest. Gently Jack rubbed soothing, nothingness circles into the older youtuber's back. Whispering and humming sweet nothings all the while.  
Mark nuzzled further into jacks warm embrace, cuddling closer and entangling their already knotted legs beneath the hotel covers. He relaxed as jack doodled shaped on his back.  
A square.  
Circle.  
Triangle  
Circle again.  
He relaxed further as he felt Jacks throaty hum on his forehead. The wonderful familiar sound of Jacks voice. He pushed his face into the crook of Sean's neck, mumbling incoherently. Jack stilled for a moment, his tracing stopped and he asked:  
"What didja say love? I couldn't understand ya." To which Mark pulled away and instead rested his forehead against Jacks chest, his hands in loose fists, pushing just slightly, as if testing the strength of something.  
"How are you even here?" He asked, his voice deep and yet so quiet.  
"Wh- what do you mean darling, I'm right her-"  
" no, like how are you here with me, here at all, how can someone so perfect not only be here- but be here with me?!" Mark could feel hot tears spill away from his eyes and he pressed his face into jacks chest, desperately hoping to disappear. However Jack held firm and wrapped the crying man into his arms and lightly rocked, resuming his soothing trace work on Marks shoulder. He whispered:  
"Because I finally found someone as perfect as you, a chuisle, a chroí." He finished by planting a firm kiss upon Marks head, burying it beneath his floofy hair until he pressed his lips to the Americans scalp, and squeezing the man in a reassuring and enveloping embrace.


End file.
